divergence hunger unite
by Abloodprincess
Summary: The rebels are now over. Four and Tris are happy and Peeta and Katniss are together. but what happens when they all get together {i suck in summaries} *mockingjay and insurgent spoilers*
1. Confess

**A/N hey guyz...as i promised you all that i will be writing a divergent-hunger games crossover, there you go**

**Tris's POV**

I jump into the train as it passes us. I fall on it with a loud thud but I am used to it now. Tobias is next and he jumps in without any problem. He gets up before I do and reaches out a hand for me which I take willingly. He gives me a gentle smile and I smile back. We are supposed to meet someone known as Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and maybe some more important people, near the lake that divides the two nations. After the rebellion, it was discovered that there are two worlds. One is Panem which further contains 13 districts and the other is our faction world. Thought the proper factions don't exist anymore but we still live like the 5 factions. I and Tobias share a compartment in the dauntless compound.

Caleb is now married to Susan and they together live in the erudite compound where they have a house. Christina is now like she was before Will's death. But whenever someone mentions him she breaks down and I have take her away and comfort her. I still feel guilt to kill him but I can't really do anything to bring him back. I push that thought away. I don't want to become like Christina right now.

Well, I have no idea why we are going there to meet them because Tobias is not telling me anything about. But he did tell me that there world is also somewhat like us but before their rebellion against something known as the capitol, their life was much more difficult than us. They had something known as hunger games. That's quite an odd name to keep for a game.

Tobias holds my hand and distracts me from my thoughts. I look at him but he is just staring at the window. The buildings—well of course they are destroyed now—quickly pass by as we near the lake. It's more of a river because when we walk along it the flow of the water increases.

Tobias looks down at me and I turn my gaze away from the buildings to look at him. "When will you tell me about why we are meeting those people?" I ask him before he can distract me.

"It's not just us, Tris. The other leaders are also meeting them." He says. Though that's not the answer to my question but at least he answered. After the rebel, Tobias was made the dauntless leader and I am proud to be his girlfriend.

"Then why are you taking _me_ along with you? I am not a leader." I say.

"I know. But you played an important role in the war and" he leans down so he is only inches away from me. "I want you to be with me. Do you object my desire?" he whispers mischievously. I smile and shake my head slightly. He kisses me softly and then again turns his gaze to the windows.

"But you never answered my question. Why are we going to meet them?" I say. He looks at me and gives a defeated look. He is really trying to keep something from me. But I know that I have won and he will tell me now.

"Can you wait till—?

"No" I cut him off. I can't keep my curiosity for so long. He snorts and shakes his head. I smile a bit more at his second defeat.

"The Panem people want to make peace with us. They want to like combine the two worlds to make one. The profit to them and us will be that we all can share each other's recourses. Their people but are more advanced than us—

"then why do they want to keep peace with _us _when they have a more advanced world?" I cut him off again but he doesn't seem to mind that.

"That is the reason why we are going to meet them." He says. I don't understand this. It's not like we lack in advancement. But our world has been completely destroyed because of the war and what left of it has been occupied by people. And the rest is under re-construction. Those people of Panem are weird.

I give Tobias a confused look and he smiles.

**A/N please review and tell me if i should continue and please tell me about my if i dont get reviews i won't update. muhahahaha. i told ya all that i am evil. ;) thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	2. Apart

**A/N hey guyzz...sorry for the late update. I might not be able to update for few days because i am having fever and it's very difficult to concentrating on writing. i am sooo sorry but i'll try my beat to update. but now i wont take a lot of your time and give you chapter 2 BUT just one more thing. I know my writing sucks but i am trying to improve. I am just a beginner guys ..go easy one me for a while. ok sorry...lots of talking. there you go, CHAPTER 2**

Tris's POV

I landed on the rough surface with a loud thud and as obvious; Tobias is very comfortable in throwing himself out of the moving train which is now quite far away from us. The darkness of the night makes it difficult to make out where we exactly are but Tobias seems to know the place quite well. He gestures me to follow him and I pace with him from a distance as he makes his way through the dark.

"Where are we going, Tobias?" I say. My eyes still are not able to adjust with the black night.

"We came here during the initiation. It was morning then so it might be difficult for you to recognize the place; moreover I guess your eyes aren't dauntless yet" He smirked at me at the last part. Maybe he is right but my eyes are dauntless enough to make out that he smirked. I think

"I am dauntless enough to make through the war" I say instead. I must have kind of shouted at him because he seems to be hurt.

"I didn't say that to hurt you, Tris." He turns around to face me and I almost bump into him. He looks at me with a frown on his forehead as if he is thinking something. His look is kind of intimidating and I am glad he is mine. All mine, forever. After the war, I and Tobias hardly got any time together; we were all so busy in placing the things in order. The war had messed up everything, even the relationship between me and Tobias. But now we can be together, really together again without any interruption, well today's meeting is and interruption but surely it won't last long enough like days.

"I know. It's just that…this whole war, I mean this mess that has been created including this "meeting" is just…you know effecting us." I say, although it didn't make fine sense but he seems to understand. He understands me, more than I do.

He folds me in his harm. His sweet and fresh scent sends chills down my body but it feels good…it feels safe but I don't know how long this feeling will last and I don't want it to finish so soon but it has to; at least for today.

"No one can break us apart, Tris. I promise." He says. His promises always come true and so like always I trust him.

"I love you, Tobias" I say. Maybe it's the first time I said this and it feels so right like it was always inside me but it was not able to find its way though my lips but now they have and I have said what I wanted to so badly since the first time we met. I think I just felt as if his heart has started racing fast. He was always the one who used to say this but now I have beaten him to it.

"I have always loved you, Tris and I always will" He says and with that my world feels complete. I pull apart from him and try to find his blue eyes in the dark. As mine meets him, my heart starts to pump even faster than before. He leans down and plants a kiss on my lips. Though it was small but it filled the emptiness that was there since the last few days and I realize that it was all I ever wanted. He makes me forget all the pain and sorrows of my life. I wonder if I do the same to him, I wish I had the way to know what he truly thinks of me. But I trust him and I trust whatever he says to me. He will never lie to me and I know it.

"I hate to say this but we have to move on so that we can reach on time." He says. I can see immediate sadness in his eyes and I feel the same in mine. He takes my hand in his for the rest of the journey.

Soon we are near the river that divides the two worlds. I quickly spot the rest of the people, light here is more than before, mainly due to the lighting done to make the river visible so that no one falls into it because the darkness. That's thoughtful of them. That makes me wonder who 'them' really refers to. The Erudite because of their intelligence to make the lights or the Dauntless because they are capable of making them. That's well none of my business, I guess. I should concentrate on the meeting and discussion right now.

It's not hard to spot the guests. There they are, on the other side of the river, ready to cross the bridge to enter our world. Excitement fills as we make our way to reach them. What would they be like? Do they speak the same language like us? How is their nature? Are they good or bad? Are their feelings just like us? What does their world posses? But just then a new question rises in my mind…what did they mean by 'the hunger games'?

**A/N guyz don't forget to review. love you all. bye bye!**


	3. Tolerated

**A/N Thanku all for reading and reviewing, not much reviews but i am glad that at least i got them. I am so sorry for the late update and i am going to update my story "to fill the emptiness" soon...and also i hate the way Peeta is shown to be weak in the novel that's why in my stories Peeta is going to be strong with great features. Also Four is going to be as strong and handsome as described in the novel, can't make more handsome and strong than described in the novel moreover i don't want to change Tris' *cough* my *cough* Tobias/Four. I don't own the hunger games and Divergent. I know i suck in writing story but be patient, i'll try my best to improve...**

**Chapter 3**

**Four's POV**

As we approach the lake, Tris starts getting excited, I am not sure but she looks like. There is nothing to be excited about; I don't feel safe about this 'Panem' thing but I won't let them do anything horrible to us. That also includes me and Tris.

They cannot break us apart like Tris said; it kind of hit me in a bad way when I felt as if what she said meant "we are not together anymore" although I know that was not what she meant.

This whole thing has just messed us up. We don't get any time to be together. Also I know that this 'meeting' won't get over soon and if even if it does, these people are not likely to go home soon. They are surely up to something. Why would anyone like to mix up with us? Our world is like a junk now, everything misplaced.

We can hardly differentiate Dauntless and Amity compounds, the thought makes me shudder. We are not so good with Amity since the beginning, they just are not worthy of our friendship or even our interaction or kindness.

"Ah, finally the dauntless are here." The Candor leader says. After the war, most of the faction leaders changed, including me and Marcus. Well Marcus deserved it well. "Let's begin the meeting, shall we?" he says but then his eyes shift from me to Tris. This is not good. "I assume we have an extra participant."

"She is with me." I say before it gets worst. But it settles down, the leaders nod and returns their gaze towards the approaching Panem people. I could feel Tris sigh with relief…or maybe frustration? Uh-oh

"Are you ok? Seems like…" I say but she cuts me off.

"I am angry? Yes I am. I told you I should not have come." she scowls at me, although it was just a whisper, it hit me hard.

"Nothing went wrong, right? He just asked a question and I answered back. Everything went well" I whisper back.

"We welcome you to our world. I hope you will have no problem in co-operating with us." the abnegation leader, I think his name is Lucas, says to the unknown two people who now stand just in front of us.

"Here we go Tris" I whisper and she seems to hear me because she nods slightly and squeezes my hand. She is nervous and so am I.

"Yes, we also hope that we are going to have a good time here." the girl, Katniss says. Good time? Are they on a holiday? Maybe it's the way of meeting someone in Panem, whatever it is. I don't care.

One by one all the faction leaders shake hands with them and soon it's my and Tris's turn. I step forth and take Katniss's offered hand in mine and shake them lightly. Her features are soft yet tough. She has a rough but sweet smile, she has a tough body and her hand feels warm in mine. She has dark and brownish black hair. She is not gorgeous but she is pretty. Her other hand is tightly folded with the other guy, Peeta. They seem to be together.

I move towards Peeta and shake his hand lightly but strongly. His hand is just as warm as Katniss's. He has blue deep eyes just like mine. Though he does not seem to be strong but he is handsome and tough, like Katniss. He has sharp features and blonde hair. "Four", I tell my name like others do theirs. They nod and I move away so that Tris can interact with them.

She lightly shakes her hand with Katniss and tells her name then she goes ahead for Peeta and slowly takes his hand and tells her name lightly, almost a whisper and he nods. They both don't pull themselves apart for a few seconds; they just stare at one another as if they are looking for something in each others' eyes. Tris what are you doing, move away from him. I shout at her in my thoughts, hoping that she'll hear me but she doesn't and they continue examining each other.

That makes anger bubble inside me. Something about their hands tangled doesn't feel good to me. Tris joins me again and smiles gently at me but her eyes still focus on Peeta. What the hell in him makes her watch him? He's not so handsome or attracting, according to me. He seems to be strong with good features, though but he won't ever be able to defeat me in a fight. The other girl, Katniss seems to share the same thought like mine as she tries to break their stare by suddenly taking his hand and whispering something to him that turns his attention to her and they get lost in a small conversation. Good for me, I smile at my thought.

"Are we here just to welcome them or are we going to discuss anything too?" Tris asks. I turn my gaze to her and notice that she is not looking at them anymore. Maybe I was wrong about her being interested in Peeta. Or maybe I wasn't Instead of going deeper into my thoughts I look for an answer. I don't know either.

"I don't know. We were not sure about them so we don't have any idea about their intentions so we can't risk it by straight away taking them to the compounds. That might turn out to be bad." I say. She understands and to ease her tension about them I take her hand in mine and she smiles at me.

I could feel the newcomers' eyes on us and that's good. They should know that I and Tris are together and they can't get between us, even if they prove to be important for us. Tris is mine, as long as we live.

After a while we reach to the conclusion that until next morning Katniss and Peeta will stay with us in the dauntless compound. I couldn't resist because I am supposed to be kind towards them. Before they came we all, the faction leaders, had a small talk about being nice to them, whatever happens we are not supposed to hurt them in anyway. Great now I have to be kind to that guy, Peeta too.

OK…how hard can it be? I just don't have to go in front of them unless needed and I won't let Tris go near them too. That's what I'll do, _nice plan Four!_ I think to myself. Everything will be normal soon…I hope so.

**A/N so? so? so? how was it? PM and review me to give suggestions or to comment...your reviews will truly make my day...and i am also working on a new Enclave and Divergent fanfiction (not a Xover). Please do read them when they come...and THANK YOU all for reading!**


	4. Let it go Tris

**A/N ok ok, no need to scold me now. i am really starting to HATE this word. i am so sorry guys but my exams have started and i don't get time to write. i had a writer block. I didn't get much reviews for this so i didn't update. i don't regret much but i thought i would give it a try. i got a PM from a friend a few days ago saying that i put too much thoughts and depression in it that makes it boring. review me if you agree. and also i don't use much action. OK i agree. and i promise i will do so...after this chapter. without much delay here you go fourth chapter. (its the longest chapter i have written ever...ever ;)**

I and Tobias led Katniss and Peeta to their respective rooms. They were assigned different rooms but they said they will feel more comfortable together. We didn't argue much and fulfilled their needs, what could we possibly argue about? We can't tell them to stay away from each other…they are not our prisoners.

But one thing has been bugging me. Ever since we had left the river, Tobias has been acting weird. He was keeping me to his side all along, as if protecting me from them. OK, it doesn't really bother me much if he thinks that they are not safe. Actually it does. Why would he keep me from them?

Anyway, it's not my concern. Right now my concern is to make my relation with Tobias stronger. Better at least than before. So, today I am going to spend the whole day with him. There are no initiations today, so we are free.

I just hope that Tobias is ok with my plan. What I have decided is to go to the woods near the amity compound. After the war, we were allowed to visit other compounds…

"Tris, are you okay?" Tobias calls from behind the door. "You have been in there since the last… Half an hour" he says. I really forgot I had been in the washroom for so long.

I open the door and bump into him.

"Sorry" I mutter as I free my wrist from his grip and he sighs.

"What's wrong, Tris?" He asks frustrated. I move away from him and head for the door when suddenly he takes my wrist and jerk me towards him. What's wrong with him?

He lets out a heavy sigh "Where are you going now?" he asks. Honestly I don't have any idea where I am going. Maybe to a place where I can think everything out.

I stare into him and he stares back, his dark blue eyes boring into mine. Suddenly I am blank. I don't remember the problem that I wanted to solve. I don't remember the reason the problem was there.

I can look into him all day but I can't get late for my so called "relation-stringing-way". Even though I don't want to I am the first one to break the stare. I clear my throat but he doesn't look away. Suddenly I am feeling self conscious. I always feel like this around Tobias but this is not same.

I feel my cheeks turn red and bite my lips as I try hard to look back and return his stare but I lose. He chuckles but still locks his eyes on me.

"I love the way I make you blush" he says. That makes me redder. I give up. It's just Tobias. I love him and I don't need to be ashamed in front of him. HIM. No…no never.

He holds my chin up and I am thankful for it, at least I didn't have to make an attempt that might feel stupid to him.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I am not going to feel ashamed in front of him. He can't make me feel weak. I AM strong. Strong enough to win the war on my own. Strong enough to…kill Will. Sadness surrounds me and I break. I haven't forgotten his scream when I shot him. I can't forget Christina's glares and Will's sister's hate that she always reminded me of my faults during the war.

First, I killed Will. I can feel the moisture in my eyes.

Second, my mom and dad died because of me. Tears are flowing down and Tobias is saying something I can't hear.

Third, people died because of me, because I was divergent. I am on the ground before I know it. Tobias is shouting now but I still can't make out what he is trying to say.

I press my palms to my face and try to keep the sadness out but I don't know how. All these days, guilt was hard to forget but not completely erase.

It will always be there. The scar will always remain. The wounds will never heal. The truth will not hide. Will's pain will always be there. My parents' sacrifice will always be awake. The guilt will always be there. And then everything turns black.

* * *

_"Mother?" I say as the lady in front of me holds a gun. I can't make out who she is pointing to and I don't want to see either. I just can't take my eyes off her._

_ She looks beautiful. Healthier than the last time I saw her. But she is not in her old abnegation clothes. She is wearing clothes that look dauntless and she even has a tattoo that resembles my three ravens._

_ "How could you do this to us?" she says but this time her eyes land on me. She is talking to me._

_ Then it hits me. She thinks I am responsible for her death, that I did that to her, that I send her away from the world and she is right. She IS._

_ "No mom, I never wanted you to go away. I am sorry" tears run down my cheek. "I am sorry" I repeat my self but she just shakes her head and returns her gaze towards what she had made the target._

_ Unwillingly I move my stare from my mother to her target. Pain hits me. She is going to kill Tobias. My Tobias. "NO!" I shout at her. Tobias is covered with scars and bruise.._

_ Then my eyes fall on the man beside him. Marcus! He has a belt in his hand and he is ready to attack on Tobias again. "MARCUS!" I shout at him. "Keep your filthy hands off him" I say._

_ "Too late, Beatrice." My mother says. "You killed us so now we will kill him" she says._

_ "But it wasn't his fault" I say "it was me. Please let him go." I say and Marcus hits Tobias so hard that he screams painfully and falls to the ground. "NO. TOBIAS!" I scream and lunge my self towards him. I can't believe I am responsible for all this. I made this happen to him._

_ "You caused us pain, Beatrice. Now it's our turn." She says._

_ "Tris" Tobias' voice is just a whisper. It cracks but he repeats himself again and again and I reassure him by saying I am here but he is not convinced. Then the sound of the bullet goes off. Blood spatters and Tobias is dead. He is dead._

_"NOOOOOOO!" I scream and_ I am back in the apartment.

Tobias is beside and his eyes are full of worry and pain. He is alive. He is here beside me. I throw my self at him and kiss him. He kisses me back but I can feel that he is still worried. I pull back and he is staring at me. Still in worry.

I sigh and come back to reality. It was a dream, just a dream. But it seemed so real. Tobias, Marcus and…my mother. Tears weld up in my eyes as her words fill me. "How could you do this to us?" how could I do that to her. How? Though it was just a dream but it felt so real. As if she actually meant it.

"Tris?" Tobias' voice snaps me back to reality. I turn to look at him. "What happened to you? Are you OK " he says and a frown creases on his forehead. I always have nightmares so why is he so worried. He should have been used to it till now.

Now I remember. I passed out and by the look on Tobias' face; it must have been a long time. I don't like seeing him worried and in pain.

That's it. I won't torture myself with guilt and make others feel pain because of me. My mother said she loved me before she went away and my father also said the same. Hey won't like seeing me like this; filled with tears and nightmares. I can't make Tobias sad because of me.

He is mine and I am his. He deserves more than what I have given him but I have not given him much accept sadness but not anymore. He will get what he deserves or at least what I can give. And if he doesn't want to be with me, I'll give him that too. I will remain happy for him and all those who want me to be…and even those who are going to see me happy now. I will be the brave Tris again. The one who can make instructor Four fall for her. I'll be Tris again. I'll be me again.

**A/N so yeah. now i will get out of the depressing thoughts and write bit humor or try if i can. i'll update if i get reviews because i really need ideas. one more thing. for the readers of to 'to fill the emptiness' i am going to update soon but might take some time as i am again getting a writers block because of the less reviews. i love you guys and sorry again for being late. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Tears

A/N okk without much delay I present you chp 5. Just a warning that rating may go up. Please ignore the mistakes...I was in a hurry..;)

Tobias' POV

I don't know what got into Tris but she has been acting weird lately. I mean it's not like she is out of her mind or something, maybe that too but all I am worried about is that it should not be related to that baker boy.

Yeah, baker boy. From their reports I got to know that before the rebel he was the son of a baker.

He is liked by Uriah ever since because he can bake cakes, and unfortunately I have to admit that they are pretty good.

The best thing about them was the frosting. That girl Katniss, she was the daughter of a coal miner from district 12, god knows what that is and anyways I am not even interested to hear. Who would be? Except tris.

Coming back to her she has got pretty close with the baker boy and the fire girl. I named Katniss that because she is very good in firing arrows and her aim is also very accurate, always bullseye. Even though the name is not much related to firing, it suits her personality.

I was saying that she has got close to the Panem people a lot. She liked hearing their acts of braveries, not that I mind such thing with fire girl but whenever the baker is around I get , as much as I hate to say, jealous , a different kind of jealous that involves less jealousy and more anger.

Laying on my bed, I stare into the wall that have words ' fear God only' written clear and large.

These three words have changed their meaning so much in the past few months. Tris was one of the most important part if this change.

She changed me. I was so much ready to leave Dauntless but she was the one who kept me back and made me realise my importance.

And as usual to interrupt my beautiful Tris thoughts, there is a knock at the door. Why the hell does everyone has to knock when I have just started thinking about her.

Unwillingly, I push myself up from the bed and reach for the door.

And yeah I had opened it just to greet a grinning Uriah standing in front of me.

I lean against the wall to show my tiredness but that makes him grin even more.

"Are you tired or you haven't met Tris yet since the morning" he says and without my permission he shoves me away and enter my apartment.

First it seems as if he is examine my room, like he has never seen it before and then his eyes rest somewhere in the bed.

"What are you doing here Uriah. Don't you have better things to do?" I say frustrated and close the door behind us.

He turns around to face me wearing a more serious away making me more curious about his visit.

"I'll answer you if you answer my question first." He says mockingly.

I sigh heavily. I just want him to go before Tris-which I am sure is not going to happen-comes. Even if it takes me to answer his questions.

I run my hands thorough my hard hair and reply "Both, I guess"

He smirks and says "Yes I do have better things to do but" he suddenly gets serious "I have something to tell you. I thought that you should know."

I raise one eyebrow at him and I can see that his eyes are thoughtful and contain a twitch of, even it's just a but, pain.

Something tells me that its about tris.

"It's about tris" he says and he looks up at me. How I know my tris.

I can see the worry and can't help myself from asking "what about her?" After all everything about her should be known by me even if the source is Uriah, at least I'll know.

"Just don't freak out, okay?" He begins and I give a slight nod, not sure that I will adhere to that promise anytime soon.

He sighs and starts "I was walking through the hallway when I heard two people talking near the chasm. At first I thought I should not interrupt them but then I recognised that voice as Tris'" he looks up at me, to find that I am suddenly very interested to hear more so he continuous.

"To hear more properly I moved close to tris and then I found out that the other one was Peeta" my hands curl into a fist. What would have the thing they probably discussed about but then it also it hits me so I interrupt him,

"What if they were talking about the arrangements for a meeting or something official" i say but then it also hits me that Tris is not one if the dauntless leaders so there is nothing he can talk about officially to her.

"I am afraid no, it's not" his face is back to the painful one. "I noticed that they both were too close to even talk." His hands are identical to mine, curled up in tight balls of fist.

"Tris was supporting herself my the railing and he" he spoke 'he' with venom spitting out "was probably pressing her to something.

I was very much ready to go in between them to beat the shit out of him but it was too late" he sighed heavily, his eyes shift from staring into nothing to me. He is angry and painful and something tells me that I don't want to hear what he is going to say next "they kissed" he says and I am shattered.

My nostrils are already flaring from anger and my hands in tight fists turning white. "It happened a few minutes ago..-"

"Did she kiss back" I interrupt with anger and harshness clear in my voice, unable to accept that she did.

Bit he seemed to ignore even though he heard me clearly. "I am sorry Four but I was too pained to go and punch him hard-"

"DID SHE KISS BACK" I yell at him this time and his eyes are now staring at me painfully and with anger, almost resembling mine but less in comparison.

"I don't know" he says but I know what that means.

I turn back harshly through the door not bothered to hear more from him but to face Tris to hear this from HER. I want to hear the TRUTH from her before I break into pieces and die.

I walk, almost run through the hallways to reach them. My knuckles white, hands curled into fists, eyes stinging from tears, nostrils flaring.

People stare at me as I walk past them to reach the chasm.

I know that Uriah is behind me but I can't waste my time telling him to stop following me.

I reach the chasm faster than ever and my eyes search for them eagerly.

And then I see her, against the railing, she is in something that from so far away I understand as anger but why would she be angry when she kissed back.

And i see him, just stating at her angry eyes with pleading ones. What is e pleading for, one more kiss?

I can't hold it back anymore. I start towards them not bothered if I am an interrupter.

As soon as I reach them my fist connects with his nose and he curses under his breath.

"What the hell was that" he exclaims in pain but I notice that my punch was not the only thing them made his face swell.

Tris is staring at me with shock. But I will come to her later because first I have to deal with this worm.

I pull him towards me with my hand on his caller and punch him once more but don't let go his shirt.

My knee connects with his stomach and I can feel him getting unconscious. What a loser. He is weaker than I thought. I throw him down and he lands with a loud thump.

I almost expect Tris to fall next to him and start calling her name out. "Peeta...Peeta" but she didn't. Instead she stared at the lying body with what I recognise as pain.

But I am interrupted with a hard hit on my side and I almost cry out in pain. I turn around to find him back up and blood oozing out.

He glances at Tris and with a smirk, gives her a wink. I can feel Tris gasping beside me. HOW DARE HE!

My hand aims at his rib cage but he dodges sharply and hits mine instead. I screech silently and almost lose my balance.

"Peeta no! Stop!" Tris shouts at him and tries to come in between. She named him instead of me but I don't want to judge her yet.

"Don't worry babes, I won't fall again" he says and smirks and she gets angrier. Maybe she doesn't like him but his words are bursting like lava inside me now.

I hold his collar again and connect my knee with his stomach an succeeding. But he is faster because before I know he has out my grab and is now hitting my left side with his leg.

I try not to lose balance and hit his right side, grabbing his neck so that he can't make another move.

It only takes a few seconds for him to hit my arm and I am sure that I heard a sound of click from my elbow.

It's throbbing but don't care. He doesn't know who he is facing.

I just hurtle my arm a bit and stand like before him, just the difference that I am angrier.

"You're one tough cookie" he is till smirking.

"And you're one dead body" I retort

Just as he is ready to hit me hard on face, Tris falls in front of us blocking him out. His now angry eyes fall on her.

"Please Peeta go...please" her voice is almost begging.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER. SHE IS SIDING HIM. CHOOSING HIM.

He smirks harder and I want to feel my hand on his nose again but Tris blocks me again.

Anger is flaring out like anything from and Tris seems to know this because she stiffs.

"Just don't forget about what I told you, sweetheart" he says. SWEETHEART? Did he just call her that. NOW HE IS DEFINITELY DEAD.

Just as I try to move to hit, she blocks me again and her gesture tells me to wait. What is she trying to do? And what did he MEANT!?

He smiles at me wickedly and turns back to walk off, wiping his blood out.

I call out for him but he just waves me off, making me want to bury him alive. As soon as he is out of sight, Tris turns around to face me.

Her eyes stare off into nothing with thoughts that don't feel right. Her face compresses of a lot of things but I can't name them in one.

Worry, pain, anger, thoughtfulness.  
I am waiting tris. I mentally tell her and I know she can't hear.

But I want to hear everything from her. I want to know the truth from her, without asking. I want to know how much love and honesty she has for me.

Finally after snapping out of her thoughts she looks up at me. Her eyes are welling up with treads but she fights them off.

I don't care if she is guilty, I just want to know the truth.

She starts saying something but I interrupt.

"The truth, Tris" I warn, my voice harsher than I expected it to be.

A/N hope you guys liked it. I tried my best to break out of the depressing thoughts. Anyway like always I will beg for reviews so hit that button guys...hehe. Love you all guys a lot. Next update will be up soon.


	6. Breakdown

A/N here is chp 6...I wrote this chapters till late night to give my reader an update from Tris POV. Lots of drama so beware.

Tris POV

"The truth, Tris" he says, his voice angrier and harsher than I expected.

I am shattered. I can't lie to tobias. I promised I won't hurt him, not even a bit and now he is covered with blood because of me.

Why do I always have to be the reason of so many wounds?

I can't tell Tobias that Peeta just blackmailed me. He blackmailed me about Tobias.

But I can trust tobias with it. I know he will understand.

Taking a deep breath I finally look up at him, look at his eyes. They are pained, and angry.

"I-I am sorry Tobias." I can't find my voice and this was not what I wanted to say, but looking into his eyes is making me worry that he might think its all my fault.

He puts his finger on the bridge of his nose and exhales deeply, sharply. He is thinking or maybe calming himself down.

"Did you both kiss?" He asks and I am taken back by his question. How does he know?

Did he see us? But if he had he must have seen what I did after that.

His eyes are still closed, which means that he knows the answer but wants to hear from me. Yeah as if it will change my answer.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I can't find my voice to speak but it's Tobias in front of me. He'll understand.

"Did you or did you not kiss, tris?" He asks this time frustrated and he has opened his eyes and those eyes, now fighting back tears are searching mine to find an answer. Oh tobias. Please don't do that.

"DID YOU NOT KISS TRIS!" He shouts at me and I jump at his voice. I can find myself shedding tears now.

"Y-yes but-"

His eyes are wide and its like as if I just said that I want to marry Marcus.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME TRIS!" He yells at me again. "How can you..." This time he is begging me to answer and his hands fall on my shoulder.

He is looking down through his arms, his hands feel like a thousand tons pressure on my shoulders now.

"Please just let me explain Tob-"

"NO" he is shaking his head now, his hands still on my shoulder, his hair brushing my lips and his face still buried down.

He removes his hand and stands in front of me, he turns around sharply and with large paces, he walks away.

"TOBIAS!" I call after him but he's too far away now to hear so I just run after him. People throw weird stares at me but I brush past them.

He's heading towards his apartment. Maybe I can catch him before he enters.

I reach his door just a second late because his door is still shaking from being closed so hard.

I try to open the door but its locked. He never locks his door.

I am the reason for his pain...again. Why am I so stupid, why am I the only one who causes such a pain to others. People like me don't deserve to live. I just don't deserve to have Tobias in my life.

I bang his door roughly and call for him.

"Please tobias just listen to me...please" I cry so loud that my voice is so husky now.

"TRIS LEAVE ME ALONE" his voice is cracked, husky and shattered. As if he's crying. Oh my god! I made him CRY. I never saw him or even HEARD him cry before. What have I done.

"PEASE TOBIAS JUST LET ME EXPLAIN ONCE...PLEASE JUST OPEN THE DOOR..."

Something inside just broke and it was glass. Not just something, it's as if everything inside the room his being thrown here and there.

"TOBIAS PLEAS OPEN UP...Please" I say more quietly, begging so much. "Please" my voice is cracked because of the shouting. "Please"

The door suddenly opens, revealing a shattered room and a Tobias with blood covered hands and face of wounds. His eyes...oh my god!

His eyes are so red because of crying...tears still around his eyes. They are begging me to do something...to ease his pain. My tobias is...I just can't tell...who he is.

"T-tobias I-I didn't mean t-to-"

"You didn't mean to what tris? My love was so unbearable for you?" I stare at him shocked and I am shaking my head vigorously, my eyes are paining from so much water.

He pulls me inside hard that my wrist is throbbing And closed the the door behind with a loud terrific thud and I flinch because of the sound. He locks it and his red eyes again meet mine.

I can barely see the blue in them.

He moves closer to me and I take a step back, scared. He stops in between when he realises that I did so.

He looks at his hand that holds my wrist which is now blue. I don't remove my eyes from his face, unable to even if I want to.

He lets go of it immediately and looks back at me. I wince a little from his tearful eyes on me.

"Tobias please will you just listen to me" I say between the tears.

He looks down no more at me but into...nothing. Just emptiness.

"Before you came Tris, I thought that everyone whom I loved hated me. But you proved that wrong" hope lights up in me but is destroyed just after a second "but you proved that again I don't deserve love"

"No tobias. It's me who doesn't" I beg him to believe. His eyes are back on me. "We didn't kiss tobias, believe me"

His eyes turn from pain to anger and I wince again.

"STOP LYING TO ME" he shouts so hard that I almost fall back. The tears are back but with anger.

He moves closer to me as he shouts... and I step back as he does. But I am not concentrating on what he's saying. Instead I am busy acknowledging his eyes and wounded face of pain.

I move back until I hit the wall and my tears are still falling in rhythm with his.

Our faces just inches apart and his hands on either side if me, supporting them from the wall behind me.

We both are quite for what feels like hours.

He is the one to break it and he looks down. He exhales unsteadily and looks back.

"Tell me Tris" his voice barely a whisper. "Tell me your...explanation"

I frown at his choice words but this is not the time to retort back harshly.

Where to begin. "I was going to the chasm on my way back from the cafeteria to think about...something-"

"What was that something ?" He interrupts. I can't ell him. What's the point to think about making the relationship better if there is no. I inhale deeply, drinking his sweet scent.

"I was thing about" I inhale once more "how to make our relationship better" I finally say. "I felt as if we are not close anymore so I wanted to do something to make you happy but then at chasm...I saw someone already standing against the railing.

I thought that he was Zeke and I could ask him for help so I went to him. When I called out for him I realises it was that Panem boy. Peeta. He smiled at me and I apologised for disturbing" tobias is now directly looking into me.

"I told that I was looking for my friend and I mistook him as Zeke. He asked me why I was looking for him but I said it was nothing. So he insisted me to stay.

You said that we had to be kind and courteous towards them so I did. He started describing their district and how he and Katniss met. I was listening attentively and I came to know that he and Katniss were not together anymore because she declared that she loved someone known as Gale, her childhood best friend.

He said that he didn't feel much bad beaches he himself didn't know if he actually loved her or not. I don't what stories he was saying after that because then I started thinking about Panem and its living.

Before I could ask why they were here he..." I swallow hard before speaking "he kissed me." I could feel tobias hands curl again into fists but I continue as if I didn't notice "I tried to pull apart but he was too strong. I was not paying attention before SI I never knew why he...did so.

When he let go of me I punched him hard in his" i feel him relax a bit and I am thinking not to move further. " the. He asked what was that for and I relayed that he was not supposed to do that. He said that he thought I was with them."

Tobias is confused and I know why.

"I asked him what that was suppose to mean and then he regretted on something about not saying what he just said. Then he..." I trailed off.

I don't know Tobias' reaction after that but if he almost killed him after the kiss then might or might not do something more ridiculous.

"Then what, tris?" He asked impatiently. I think it's safe to tell him. He can't do anything right now.

"H-he slapped me" I push out. He stiffs around me and his eyes fall on my still read cheek, I didn't expect him to notice, maybe he hasn't and just searching.

He is angry again and so I know he has, but before he can say something I continued but the rest is more...

"At first he smiled because I couldn't hit back as he had already held my hands so I kicked him instead and he let go of me. As much as I hate to admit, he was stronger than Peter so before I could run away he held me tighter against the railing and then he.."

"Tris. Tell me" he is trying to soothe me but I know he is angry but not at me this time.

I look into him directly this time. His eyes are back to normal but angrier than before, trying to hold back something.

"He blackmailed me about you tobias" I say and he frowns.

A/N the chp was small because I wanted to sleep as studies have begun again and finals are round the corner . Sorry if it was a bit dramatic but everyone loves a bit drama. Anyway, I am sorry if you didn't like Peeta In this chp. I wanted to add something evil. So? What's Peeta planning on and what has he blackmailed tris about? Just a hint its emotional. Wait till the next chapter and don't leave me.  
Love you guyzz new chapter will be up soon.


	7. Enemy

A/N yikes...I read the earlier chapter and I am so sorry about it. So many words were misspelled and some lines were cut. My only excuse is that well, I was very sleepy and maybe I was already sleeping when I finished. I'll change that anyway to make it sensible enough to read. It was very hard to write that and I can't write that again so I'll just make some slight changes afterwords.

Just so you know this chapter is in an unknown POV because I was thinking about where this story will be going and what I came up with (other than Peeta's evil plan) was nothing and I desperately wanted my favourite hunger games character to come so...a twist is coming up. I know he's dead (yeah a he) but I'll explain that later in story. Ok lots of AN, chp 7now.

Unknown POV

Sweat curls down my neck as the last target model in front of me falls in bits.

I smirk as I look around to see my work. All the targets down in slices, swords scattered, glass shattered, just the way I like my gym to be.

I let my last sword to fall on the floor with a loud thud, and head back up.

All I want right now is a hot cup of cappuccino. I pick my pace up as I reach the stairs and switch the lights off as I reach the door.

Leaving the mess behind, I walk through the door and close it to reach my kitchen.

Living alone...I just love the privacy. No noise, no disturbance. Me, my looks and my excellent skills.

The grin sticks to my face as I pour the cappuccino in my mug and sit down in my luxurious living room after switching the TV on.

I surf through the channels and finally stop at some fighting programme. I smirk as the man managed to kill his opponent in seconds.

Boring. No fun in watching losers fight. I finish the drink in huge gulps and head back to the kitchen to wash it.

I am rich enough to hire a bunch of housekeepers but living alone has its own benefits. And working for yourself is something I am good at.

I am not selfish like others think of me as, but I do admit that I become furious at times. I was trained for fighting and killing since I was born, what was expected?

It doesn't matter now. I always get the pleasure I want but it's not all i want. What I want, I don't know myself. Just happiness I guess, or a family which I never got.

A selfish father, a drunk brother and no mother can't be called a family, not atleast what I wanted myself to grow in. Sometimes watching families makes me pity myself, which I HATE.

Shaking my head, I push the thoughts away. If love wasn't meant for me then be it. I don't want it and I will live with that fact.

I let the water wash away the soap and dry them. Just at the perfect timing when I was about to leave to have some air, the phone rings. Why did I keep it in the first place, except picking up calls from clients, irritating girls and bills.

Can't help it and can't ignore it. Might be important which is too rare to happen.

I pick the cell and it reads an unrecognisable number.

I scowl at it as if the caller can see. One way to find it.

"Hello" I speak into it casually.

There is a long pause and just as I am about to hang up, someone speaks up.

"Hello?" I know this voice. I know for sure that it's a guy but who? I just know that it's not someone I have met recently but I just know I recognise it.

"May I know whom I am speaking to?" I didn't expect my voice be too curious. Dammit.

The person sighs, if I am not wrong then maybe relaxes.

"It's Peeta. Peeta Mellark" oh. I am blank.

I can't act like stupid talking to my my rival tribute, well OLD rival. Agh he's not my rival anymore.

Try to be cool. Have I been at a pause for long? Great. I am stupid enough now. Why do I bother anyway. He's not some important guy.

"Oh well. Looks who shows up. The lover boy." I mock. Was that me enough? Well I guess.

"Yeah well it's me. But I am not the lover boy anymore. Just so you know it" he says. He's changed. He sounds so strong and...unlike him.

"I doubt that lover boy. Well anyway, may I know the reason for you to waste my time?" Yeah that sounds more like me.

"Sorry but I wanted to know if you can help me"

I smirk. "The lover boy needs my help. That's new. I'll take that as a compliment. Why do you think I'll help you"

"I don't think you will but just to try, you know. You're the only one who can do it." He states a fact.

He's in some place outside Panem. A whole new world. Might be fun.

"What do I get" I ask. I think I asked the wrong question first. Oh well, who cares?

"Name your prize" does that mean money? This guy is dead as soon as I meet him.

"I have all the money in the world, dude. I get the luxuries I want" I am feeling a twig of anger now.

"What do you want" I can feel the shrug in his voice. I run my hands though my hair.

"What's the work? I want some."

"Oh you will have fun, as far as I know you, I think you'll like this work." This guy's good...which actually means that being ditched by fire girl had an impact, a good one indeed.

"Don't judge me yet, lover boy. Straight away tell the work. Don't make me snap your neck again.

"I'll tell you when you meet me. I have to show that work to you."

"You think I'll waste my time going in that pretty faction world of yours and meet you and if I don't like it-"

"You will, I promise." He seems more desperate.

I heave and think for a moment. Might really be fun, scaring te hell out of some faction people. Might meet someone interesting.

"Well ok. But don't make me regret it or you'll be dead before you can reach your bakery."

"Great. Be ready tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Someone will get you."

"Fair enough."

"Thanks, i know we are old enemies and you think I am not match for you and so on, maybe I am not but anyway. Thanks for helping." the old Peeta manners.

I grin at his choice of words.

"I just want to we that new world of faction and see of that work is fun. I am bored anyway. Not doing it for you , just remember it." And with that I hung up.

I don't have to show the bread boy any politeness .

Funs on, baby. Factions watch out for me.

I laugh mentally at my sick imitation of excite.

Well maybe I am a bit. Who knows, the work might be fun and refreshing, better than sitting in a big lonely house, and visiting the office where I have nothing to do.

And I will meet the fire girl again, well nothing exciting about that but I know about this girl who is...divergent? She might turn out to be someone worth watching.

Smile curls on lips. Divergent.

AN So? Who is it? Well, an old enemy I guess. Who he is and what happened in the games will be told in the next chapter. Try to make guesses. He is my favourite character and I wanted him to come so badly. I wasn't able show him quite well but it tried my best. Blackmailing will be revealed next too.

Don't leave my and like always I'll beg for reviews. Haha bye love you all.


	8. Important AN

Important author's note

I am so sorry I was not able to update. I had my finals and then the result and then new class. So I got pretty busy with school. And addiction to that I had a writers block. I had the story in mind for both my stories but then my heart was not satisfied with The ideas my mind created. Hehe. But I promise a new update will be soon up. Sorry for disappointing anyone.


	9. Change forever

**Tobias POV**

Blackmailed about me. What could he possibly blackmail Tris about me so bad that she can't even tell me.

"Tris." I say and she looks at me uncertainly. "I am not mad at you."

"You're not?" She asks frowning.

"No. But I am angry." Her eyes become wet again and she looks down at her hands.

"I so sorry Tobias. I just...I didn't know what to do. It happened so quickly that I couldn't sort things out and..." She trails off and her eyes meet mine again. I know my eyes are bloodshot but I don't care. I never wanted Tris to think I am weak but losing her is one of my fears and I can't help it.

I inhale heavily and move back. She tenses at my reaction but I just hold my ground a few feet away from her.

I run my hands through my hair. They are messy and wet with all sweat.

"Explain" I simply say with a cold voice. I can see the hurt in her eyes but I want to know and I am not bothered about her feelings right now.

She doesn't move and nor does she speak. I'll give her 10 seconds to speak and then I'll be harsh. I want to know.

1. She just stays there and doesn't move.

2...3...still in her place. Without moving an inch.

4. Her eyes move and scan the room.

5. Her eyes fall on me.

6. She exhales deeply and..

7. She thinks before saying something.

8. Still thinking

9. What is she thinking?

10. I open my lips to shout but she cuts me off.

"Okay I'll tell you but not here" she says. That was all she could come up with after 10 long seconds?

"Why? What's wrong here?" I say. Surprisingly my voice is still cold.

"It's not safe" she says in a low voice that makes me want to comfort her but not today. She will not make me weak. I love her but I need to know. Even if it makes matters between us worse.

"Okay. Where do you want to go then?"

She thinks for a moment and move towards me with small steps. I am ready to step back before she does something to make me lose control but instead she stops a few inches away from me.

She doesn't look at me but the wall behind.

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel." She says such a low voice that I can barely make out her words but I understand. Does she think anyone will hear us?

She moves past me and opens the door. I turn around to see her wait at the threshold for me. Honestly I am far more then confused. Why is she so scared? I suddenly feel a pang of guilt but try to push it out.

I see her moving out and I follow her closing the door behind me. My legs are wobbly from the "drama" but I manage to walk. I keep my eyes on the floor so that no one can see the redness. We don't get much looks accept from two or three who just ignore us. Lucky for me .

We reach the train and I hop on with tris behind me. She loses her balance like usual and I hold her. I can't help it. It's just a natural reaction for me now. She seems surprised at my move and its confuses me.

Oh. She thinks that I don't care for her anymore or something. It hurts me but after what all happened its justified.

We stay there looking at each other. Her eyes have mixed emotions. Worry. Fright. Care. But what I see most is love. I know she loves me and I don't know why but I still trust her more than myself.

And for once I believe it.

**Peeta's POV**

"You don't need to come with me Katniss" I say to her.

"But why don't you want me to come with you" she asks with an irritated voice. We are in an apartment given to us by the 'dauntless'. Funny name.

It's not big like the Capitol apartments but its comfortable. But I am not here to get comfortable.

I car scratch the back of my neck. "I told you Katniss. It's confidential-"  
I say but she cuts me off.

"Confidential!? What's so private that you don't want me to be involved?" She says furiously but it just makes me roll my eyes. Why does she have to be an obstacle now in my brilliant plan...well I guess.

"Katniss." I raise my hands in irritation. "I promise to tell you later. Okay?" I say. Her brows push together into a frown and she stays there stating at me.

"I don't know what's wrong with you. I mean ever since Panem is free, you have been acting weird." She say in a small voice and walks towards me. "Tell me" she whispers when her face is inches away from me. I can feel her warm breath on my face but it feels good. It feels like home. But I don't have a home. I will never have one.

"There's nothing wrong, Katniss. You're just imagining things." I say back but I know she doesn't believe me.

She gently puts her lips on mine and I kiss her back. Her kiss is gentle but strong but I know mine is different from before. As I feel her lips on mine, I think of Tris' kiss. Her felt so much different. So good. She fits perfectly with me. Her small build fits in mine but it is not a weakness. She uses her build amazingly. She's just different.

Though her kiss was forced and it wasn't real, it felt nice...perfect. I wonder what the real felt.

But that Four is who gets her. He's smart and tough and maybe better than me. The hell with it. I'll see to it later.

I pull back from Katniss and she smiles weakly at me. I force one too and kiss her on the forehead and walk out of the door, closing it behind me.

I don't know if what am doing is right or not but it will surely improve our lives. Or at least mine. I smile at that thought.

But I imagine the perfect life with Tris. I grin. It could not be more perfect.

I cross the pit, the chasm and whatever the dauntless compound contains. I leave the compound and I am on my way that leads me to the person I'll be using.

**A/N sorry. I am having a writers block and I need suggestions. can we reach 20 reviews before the next chapter? LUV u guyz! **


End file.
